Jimmy Neutron song spoofs by a crazed teenage boy
by superdork398
Summary: Just something I started because I was bored. Please R&R, but please, no flames. Please make suggestions! I will at least try to respond at some point or another. Flames used to kill Betty. Chap 8 up. Currently my most popular fic. suggestions please!
1. Straight A Boy

He was a boy

she was a girl

can I make it anymore obvious

she was a jerk

he got straight A's

what more can I say

he wanted her

she wouldn't tell

that secretly she wanted him as well

but her friend Libs

stuck up her nose

she had problems with his out of style clothes

he was a straight A boy

she said see ya later boy

she wasn't smart enough for him

she had a pretty face

his head was as big as space

he needed to shrink it down for her

12 years from now,

she sits at home

she's feeding Humpfrey she's all alone

she turns on t.v.

guess who she sees,

he's winning the nobel prize on t.v.

she called up her friends

they already know

and they're having dinner at his big home

she tags along

blends in with the croud

looks up at the man that she turned down

he was a straight A boy

she said see ya later boy

she wasn't smart enough for him

his career's going far

he's selling his hover cars

to show pretty face just what he's worth

sorry Cind but you missed out

well tough luck

this boy's mine now

we are more than just close friends

and that's how the story ends

too bad that you didn't see

see the man that nerd could be

there was more than meets the eye

I saw the soul that slept inside

he's a rich boy

and Betty's his girl

can I make it anymore obvious

they are in love

haven't you heard

Jimmy made Betty his girl

I'm with the straight A boy

I said see ya later boy

I'll be back stage just so you know

I'll be in your studio

singin the song I wrote

about the blonde you used to know


	2. The 12 Driving Tests of Sheen

Chapter 2: The 12 driving tests of Sheen

On Sheen's first driving test

he wound up hitting

a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's second driving test

he wound up hitting

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's third driving test

he wound up hitting

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's fourth driving test

he wound up hitting

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's fifth driving test

he wound up hitting

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's sixth driving test

he wound up hitting

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's seventh driving test

he wound up hitting

seven lamp posts

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's eighth driving test

he wound up hitting

eight stop signs

seven lamp posts

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's nineth driving test

he wound up hitting

nine small poodles

eight stop signs

seven lamp posts

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's tenth driving test

he wound up hitting

ten fire hydrants

nine small poodles

eight stop signs

seven lamp posts

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's eleventh driving test

he wound up hitting

eleven small children

ten fire hydrants

nine little poodles

eight stop signs

seven lamp posts

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's twelveth driving test

he wound up hitting

twelve old people

eleven small children

ten fire hydrants

nine small poodles

eight stop signs

seven lamp posts

six of his classmates

five traveling salesmen

four traffic cones

three street cops

two hobos

and a big-headed kid named Jimmy

On Sheen's thirteenth driving test

he wound up hitting

nothing because he was kicked out.


	3. Libby Digs It

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron (yet). I also don't own the song Chicks Dig It, which this song was based off of.

Author's note: Please read the disclaimer, that's where I wrote the song that this was based off of and that's the only place I'm writing it.

Chapter 3: Libby Digs It

Hey Libs, watch this

Ultrabelt, purple drapes

Standin tall on the backyard shed

Lookin' cool in my UltraLord cape

I told my number one girl

Said hey Libs, watch this

My fate was a broken arm

And my reward, one big kiss

When Jimmy asked me why I did it

I made him laugh out loud when I told him

My girl Libs digs it

Scars heal... brain cells fade

And you're not left with any memories made

pain hurts, for just a couple minutes

Though life is short so go on and live it

Because Libs digs it

Black top road, Jimmy's hover car

Thought I was Jimmy

Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the tree

Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn

The police came and called my father

But I met Libby later

And when the judge asked me why I did it,

He threw the book at me when I told him

My girl Libs digs it

Scars heal... brain cells fade

And you're not left with any memories made

pain hurts, for just a couple minutes

Though life is short so go on and live it

Because Libs digs it

Just do whatever you want my friend

Kick back, and watch some UltraLord, cause

Scars heal... brain cells fade

And you're not left with any memories made

pain hurts, for just a couple minutes

Though life is short so go on and live it

Because Libs digs it

I got this scar when I was three years old showin' off for

Libby on my tricycle

And the one over my eye, I got back when I was 8 years old and Carl pushed me off of a bridge

Author's note: Please review. I will take requests for songs to parody and write them as well as I can if you make requests. Adios.


	4. Ode to a nerd

This is a parody of Ode to a Superhero by Weird Al Yancovich, which I call Ode To a Nerd

Sheen Esterbez was so pitiful

Couldn't have been more weird

But Libby Folfax would never notice him

even if he grew a beard

So then one day he went over to Jimmy's lab

Jimmy saw that Sheen looked pretty down

He decided to help that pitiful whelp

And now Sheen saves the entire town

La li la, li de da  
La la, li le la da dum

Please come save the town you're the Dingoman

Come save the town tonight

Cause everybody could all use a hero now

And there's all of these villains to fight

Now Nick the cool kid is in class with Sheen

Trying to make moves on Libby

But to his great surprise it seems she prefers guys

Who can save the whole entire city

Love, valor, Ultralord

That's the catch phrase of Sheen Esterbez

If you missed it don't worry, he'll say the line

Again and again and again

Oh, la la la, di de da  
La la, di di da da dom

Now Eustace is a billionaire and a brat

He never really cared about anyone

But then something went wrong and then before long he

Was trying to kill everyone

And he's riding around on some flying thing

And he throws out small atom bombs

Plus he wears that real crappy villain mask

But looks scarier without it on

Oh come save the town you're the Dingoman

Come save the town tonight

Cause your strength has increased exponentially

But why the heck did you pick out those tights

It's a really sad day at the funeral

Eusace Strych has bitten the dust

Jimmy heard that Nick said he wants Dingoman dead

But that nerdy kid Sheen he can trust

And Libby is in love with Sheen now

For some reason Sheen turns her down

Libby please do not cry you can give it a try

Next week when things have cooled down

Oh, la la la, di de da  
La la, di di da da dum

Come save the town you're the Dingoman

Come save the town tonight

Because everyone needs a great hero now

But you were all that we could find


	5. What Fate has in store for you today

This is a parody of the Weird Al song Horoscope for Today, which I call What Fate has in store for you today.

I don't own the song Horoscope for Today.

Aquarius

I see travel in your future when you take a round the world trip to find the pages of

A book that you won

Fill that empty void in your life by asking Libby out on a date

Pisces

Try to avoid anybody named Butch or Nick when they get mad at you

You are a great singer no matter what those jerks at school might say

Aries

The look on your face will be priceless when you find out that you are the mother of alien babies

Trade toothbrushes with Butch then give a hicky to Mrs. Fowl

Taurus

You won't ever find happiness - what will you do, go cry to your momma

The stars say that lots of stuff will happen to you tomorrow morning then you'll go back to sleep

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

Gemini

Your birthday party will be ruined once again when Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl smash all of your presents

Your love life will run into trouble when the Ultra Lady doll Sheen got you goes flying through your chest

Cancer

The position of Uranus says you should spend the next few days running on your mom's step master

Try not to run over Jimmy Neutron 12 times while taking your driving tests

Leo

Now is not a good time to burn up the curtains with your jetpack then ask your parents to let you go to Retroland

Go eat a carton of Catfish Swirl at the Candy Bar then wash it down with Purple Flurp

Virgo

All virgos are intelligent and great singers - except for you

Expect a big surprise when a ninja comes in and kidnaps your girlfriend

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

Now you just might find it strange or maybe just a little bit odd

That the location of stars and planets have

A special and very deep importance or meaning that specifically applies to only you,

But let me tell you that these ideas and predictions

Are all based on solid and scientific evidence, so you would have

To be dumber than Sheen not to know that all your horoscopes are absolutely true

Where was I?

Libra

Hey Sheen a big chance to get a date with Libby is right around the corner for Nick Dean

Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that next week when you get your appendix removed

Scorpio

Get ready for an unplanned trip when you fall screaming off the top of the Grand Canyon

You ought to work a little harder on increasing your low blood sugar and self esteem, Ultra Freak

Sagittarius  
Everyone is laughing at you behind your back (destroy them)

Get rid of all the Ultra Lord action figures in your room you stupid dork

Capricorn

The stars say that you are a calm little weakling, but you know they're lying

If I were you I'd lock myself in my room and never ever ever ever ever go out to see Jimmy again

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

That's what fate has in store for you today (that's what fate has in store for you today)

That's what fate has in store for you today

Author's note: Please make requests, I probably won't ever even try to respond to them, but they occasionally give me ideas of what to make an attempt at.


	6. I'll take you around

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the song When I Come Around.

Author's note: As I mentioned in my disclairmer, this song was based off of When I Come Around by Greenday.

Chapter 3: I'll take you around.

Carl heard you cryin' loud

on the other side of town

you were looking for that someone

and it's me without a doubt

so don't mope around feeling sorry for yourself

don't feel so lonely now

and dry your teary eyes

I'll come runnin' any moment

from anywhere in town

If your lucky I just might ditch Betty

Got time to search the world around?

I'll take you to any town

I'll take you around

I've heard it all before

listening at your back door

You say I'm a loser, say I'll use ya, why must you be an accuser

Why must you count me out before I even try

I'll take you where you like

Or at least I could try

You might find something between us that was always there

I won't try doing something if it don't feel right

I've got time to search the world around

we can go to any town

I'll take you around

I'll take you around

I've got time to search the world around

we can go to any town

I'll take you around

I'll take you around

I'll take you around

I'll take you around


	7. Carl's Pitiful

Author's note: This is Butch singing to Carl about how much Carl's life sucks and how he thinks that Carl will always suck. This is a parody of Weird Al's song Pitiful which I call Carl's Pitiful. Also, this is dedicated to my good friend Speciall Ed, it may have taken me a while to get this done, but I did it. But enough yammering, please enjoy the song.

My life is awesome

Your life's a joke

You're stuck with glasses

You're always broke

All your facts about llamas

Don't impress anyone

And you're suffering from delusions of dating Jimmy's mom

You're pitiful

You're pitiful

You're pitiful, and fat

Never had a date

From the United States

Your parents are ugly just like you

How much does it suck being you

You're such a twerp

You can be kind of a jerk

Your only girl friend originally liked you for

Jimmy's work

But you can always get a job

Well I mean...

As long as you can still get hired at McSpanky's

You're pitiful

You're pitiful

You're pitiful, and fat

You're half undressed

Eating snacks off you chest

While playing Llama Palooza

Noone's a bigger loser

La-la-la-la

La-la-la-la

La-la-la-la, llama

Most kids would much rather

Go play by themselves

You'll still live with your mom when you're 42

Guess you'll never grow a clue

Noone has it worse than you


	8. Dancing Sheen

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my changed lyrics. The original song, Dancing Queen belongs to Abba and Sheen belongs to Nickelodeon.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Prongs2xGingerFlower, who suggested this parody.

Chapter 8: Dancing Sheen

**Dancing Sheen**

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Look at me, I can't sing, that's why I'm Dancing Sheen

Friday night and my iq's low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play Grey Star music, somewhere I can swing  
While dancing with my queen  
Libby's the only girl for me  
Night is young and so are we  
With some cool Grey Star music, we'll have a good time  
We're in the mood for a dance  
And when I get the chance...

They'll call me Dancing Sheen, kind of sweet, just barely a teen  
Dancing Sheen, I'm the king and Libby's my queen  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Look at me, I can't sing, that's why I'm Dancing Sheen

Not a teaser, I turn 'em off  
Tried pick up lines, but most girls scoffed  
Then I tried some with Libby, she thought they were cute  
I'm in the mood for a dance  
And when I get the chance...

They'll call me Dancing Sheen, kind of sweet, just barely a teen  
Dancing Sheen, I'm the king and Libby's my queen  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Look at me, I can't sing, that's why I'm Dancing Sheen

They call me Dancing Sheen  
They call me Dancing Sheen  
And Libby is my queen


End file.
